Orbital Research proposes the development of a fully wearable sensor, ambulatory ECG monitoring device called CardioWear to enable continuous cardio- electrophysiology monitoring in home/ambulatory based conditions. CardioWear will be a wearable-garment device, equipped with Orbital Research dry ECG electrodes to monitor cardiac markers such as heart rate and rhythm, heart rate variability and cardiac events for long duration. CardioWear will be comfortable to wear, easy to don and doff, convenient to use and maintain. The platform harness has in part been developed for acute ECG monitoring for NASA applications. ORI will use a custom designed ultra-low power, machine to machine electronic data transceiver module to up-link aECG data to a cellular network (i.e Sprint's Telehealth Solutions) for continuous analysis, storage and display of the recorded metrics. The cloud communication system will allow real-time inspection and analysis of aECG data collected and sent through the cellular portal. The intended use of the system is for moderate-to-high risk patients that can benefit from continuous monitoring for both disease management and preventive medicine reasons. Overall, the intent is to develop a wearable platform that outperforms conventional ambulatory event or Holter monitors which depend on adhesive tape/gel-based electrodes. The industry driver for CardioWear includes current health care initiatives which are focused on improving response time and providing better care for cardiac patients. By improving monitoring capabilities, CardioWear will reduce health care costs, improve outcomes and save lives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cardio Wear system provides a feasible solution for the established clinical and technical needs currently associated, vastly limiting aECG studies. The resultant Cardio Wear platform will improve patient compliance, reduce disease and treatment related costs, advance monitoring and diagnostic capabilities, all these together will improve the outcomes for the patients. Keywords: aECG, Holter, electrode, telemetry, ambulatory